Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{2y + 1}{y} \div 3$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $q = \dfrac{2y + 1}{y} \times \dfrac{1}{3}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(2y + 1) \times 1} {(y) \times 3}$ $q = \dfrac{2y + 1}{3y}$